Bryan O'Harley
This character is copyrighted by LEGEND. All Rights Reserved. ''' Bryan O'Harley is a character created by Legend. He is a tall, red head, nerd. He lives in a small Country town and attends the University of '''Orthodox and is in the Freshmen Class. He has a nice personality and makes the perfect friend. With an I.Q of 200. Bryan was easy surpassed school and went directly to college when he was 17. He is now a Secondary Mascot for Legend and Legend Comics making him one of Legends top Guns. Story Birth and Early Life Bryan O' Harley was born in the country town of Paulsvill. He was raised by Paul and Harriet O'Harley. He grew up an Only child and was in the "Middle Class" All his life. He lived a good childhood, and had a loving family and good friends from Pre K to Middle School. High School When Bryan was 12, he became a freshmen High School. He was looked at because of age and because of this looked down upon. But because of good grades, and good soccer skills. He was soon accepted by his freshmen class. As he went through High School, he soon learned about his talent in Physiology. He was good at helping people with problems and other things which made him a good classmate through High Shcool and graduated when he was 16. College Freshmen year Bryan went to College at the University of Orthidox with a huge honor roll with him. But because of his shy personality. He stayed quiet through the first week of college. During the first week of college. Bryan was silent and barely uttered a word. He did not let anyone know his age out of fear of being rejected and did not let anyone know his age. He then felt very alone until he meets Elisa Smith. A transfer student from another country. The two become friends and while walking in the Halls of the school, were pushed down by a bully. The Bullys were being lead by Micheal Monroll, a snoby rich girl who hated Elise for no good reason. While Micheal made show of Elisa, Bryan steped in and rebuked Micheal, he also scorned the three bullies with her. They then all began to pic on Bryan, but Bryan did not care. He instead took Elisa and walked out of the Hallway. Two days later. Bryan was in P.E when he bumped into Bennie Midshipmen. A nerd at the world of Golds of time. He and Bryan became friends and the two then met up with Elisa and they all became a trio of friends. Then the trio then meat two twin Brothers by the names of Bob and Louis Monarch. The Two turn out to be the couisins of Micheal. Personality Bryan is qiet and is very shy. And does not say much around new people. But if ya get to know him and start a conversation. He will talk and start to become more friendly. He is somwhat of a sweet heart tword females. This is apperent when Elisa was having friends over but did not have enough room in her house. So Bryan let the girls stay in his Dormhouse and cooked and baked for them. Bryan keeps his cool most of the time. But when pushed to his limit. He will begin to scold people. This is apperent when Elisa was being picked on because of her clothing and Bryan steped in the way and began to repremand them. Gallery Trivia Category:Legend Category:Legend Copyrighted Characters Category:Legend Copyright Games and Ideas Category:Legend Comics Category:Saint Comics Category:Legend Main Characters Category:Mascots